pepper & spice
by Vanarella
Summary: Kaito hates spicy food and there's no changing it. [T for kissing] [Oneshot]


**:::**

**pepper & spice**

**© Vanarella, 2014**

**:::**

* * *

**status**

**time: **January 19th, 10:27pm

**listening: **gossip :: sirhamnet ver.

* * *

Pants. Gasps. Howls.

"... Nnngh..."

Sweat. Dry coughs.

"Don't force yourself, Kaito... You don't have to if you don't want to..."

Gentle murmurs.

Gasp of writhing pain.

"N-no, I can't take it anymore..."

"Kaito, it'll be alright..."

"N-no! How do people enjoy this!? I can't take it anymore, it's too much...!" Kaito whined, trying his best to keep down the spicy curry, tongue exposed as to reduce the heat. His face burned red, sweat trickling down the temples of his forehead, trying to resist the spiced curry Gakupo had made. Sure, it was delicious but that spice-crazed idiot had spooned in too much sambal oelek in the curry that after Kaito had taken down half a spoonful, he had chugged down a cup in one go. It was a surprise he wasn't bloated yet.

He was used to the sweeter things, the candies made from companies that were bold to admit that it did use artificial colours and flavoring. Cakes, soufflés, truffles, candy, Zappo, Warheads — okay, they were like a sour form of hell but it still counted as candy, bubblegum, Juicy Fruit, Pocky, Yan Yan and undeniably _ice cream._

And since Gakupo managed to have a tub of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough (after some encouragement from Kaito) and make it stay down, Kaito had to have some of this spicy crap that Gakupo surprisingly enjoyed. Even if Kaito coincidentally had a serious eggplant allergy (Gakupo had witnessed it when Kaito stupidly tried to prove himself after an argument), he still would've taken it instead of this form of torture.

Kaito hates spicy food. Sweet chilli, peppers, jalapeño, he hates it all. Nothing will change his mind, period.

"An hour has passed and you've managed to eat three spoonfuls. You should be proud of yourself, Kaito." Gakupo stated blankly, watching Kaito amusedly. He had finished his dish quickly and decided to take pleasure in watching Kaito suffer, just for the sake of amusement.

"Sh-shaddup!" Kaito wheezed, his face scrunching and screwing up awkwardly, tears starting to pool in his watery blue eyes. "How the hell can you take this crap!? It's fuckin' spicy, Gaku!"

"Well, for a fact, I am purely Asian." Gakupo replied smartly.

"I'm Asian too, dumbass!"

"You're half Turkish, genius."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Kaito snapped irritably with pugnacity in his words. He wiped furiously at the tears in his eyes, trying to keep his cool.

"I dunno." Gakupo coolly replied, only resulting in irritating the boy more as much to his amusement. He decided to help Kaito by dipping his own spoon into sambal oelek and eating it plainly, his expression not flickering in the slightest.

"I hate you!"

"Mm...?"

"How can you eat it like that!?"

"Because I'm hotter than you."

"Well, I'm cuter than you and that doesn't change a thing— A-aaghhh..." Kaito whimpered, attacked by the spices in his mouth again, his furious expression changed into a helpless one that Gakupo couldn't help but find it adorable, his face almost piteous-looking that Gakupo couldn't help but chuckle.

He rose from his seat, walking over to Len's sweets jar on the kitchen table, taking out a piece of grape-flavored gum. With deft fingers, he unravelled it from the blue paper and popped it into his mouth, rolling it against the upper part of his mouth and spreading it through his tongue before he walked up to Kaito. He lifted Kaito's chin with his index finger and thumb, tilting it upwards so they could meet face-to-face. He only smiled sweetly before clamping his mouth over Kaito's, sliding his tongue in easily without much resistance from Kaito.

Kaito felt the spice starting to disperse and instead, replaced it with the familiar burst of grape flavour gum. He wrapped his arms around Gakupo's neck, bringing him closer to achieve the flavour that slowly overpowered the curry Gakupo made.

At last, there was nothing else but tiny dots of spice dissipating on his tongue that didn't matter much to Kaito as he received the gum from Gakupo, chewing it by himself as he blushed, smiling sheepishly at his boyfriend.

"Howzit?" Gakupo asked goofily, a smile on his lips.

"... If it means I get to kiss you more, then I'll probably eat more of this disgusting shit..."

* * *

**end status**

**time: **January 19th, 11:09pm

**listening: **magnet :: Luka & Meiko ver. (YURI OTPPPPPP)

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for those who reviewed to Vegas Lights (on Ditsie's account), you guys are the best. The chapter was crappily done but thank you! :3 Anyway, onto this oneshot. Inspired by an IYOTP prompt, that place is oneshot heaven. Since I was talking to my boyfriend on kik while writing this, he told me about his headcanon for Kaito and I didn't really like much of it except for the half-Turkish. Turks also eat a lot of spicy food, but Gaku and Kaito were just doing useless arguments lol *has no explanation*

Onto MMLM, I've decided to rewrite the whole thing ._. I'm sorry, but my skills really sucked four months ago, so I'm just gonna rewrite it again I'm sorry. Prologue and ch 1 will hopefully be on soon because I'm releasing them both at the same time ouo

Well, please review and fave, do all that crap while I stalk the RP boards ouo

- Vana C:


End file.
